The Reunion
The Reunion is the twelfth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 257th episode overall. It aired on July 28, 2014. Characters Reds and Blues *Carolina *Epsilon *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Space Pirates *Locus *Felix *Control Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle New Republic *Kimball *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters *Smith Plot At a secret forest base, in the present day, Emily Grey treats Carolina’s leg wound, and is soon introduced to her and Epsilon. The Reds then comment on Felix’s betrayal and the attack by the Space Pirates, where Grif expresses his belief that the Freelancers are behind it. Carolina assures him that Project Freelancer has been dealt with and isn’t responsible for anything. Epsilon then adds that he left with Carolina in order to recover stolen Freelancer equipment from the pirates, and believed the group would be safe without them. Tucker, however, expresses his anger over their departure, in which Epsilon calls him a "whiny bitch," prompting Tucker to shoot at him. Afterwards, Carolina informs the group that she and Epsilon discovered that the space pirates have acquired Freelancer equipment and are mass-producing advanced versions of it that do not require the assistance of an A.I. to operate. Confused, Simmons points out that the Freelancer equipment was confiscated by the UNSC. However, Carolina states that after the UNSC confiscated the Freelancer tech, they placed it on the ship carrying the Blood Gulch Crew, which, unfortunately, crashed on Chorus. Epsilon and Carolina then suggest that someone managed to ensure that the ship crash specifically on Chorus in order to gain the Freelancer equipment, and were even able to work their way into their forces. Because of this, Carolina tells the group that they cannot trust anyone until they locate the ones truly responsible. Tucker then states that they warn the New Republic and the Federal Army about their discoveries and suggest using some Teleportation Grenades to get to them. Unfortunately, Carolina and Epsilon explain that the mercenaries monitor various open radio channels and Carolina recalls that when the Reds and Blues radioed Donut from the crash site, Locus tracked down the call towards the forest hideout, nearly catching Epsilon and her there. The two then conclude that the mercenaries are most likely keeping themselves close to Kimball and Doyle and that they must obtain more intel before making their next move. Meanwhile, Felix and Locus argue over Carolina's infiltration and the Blood Gulch Crew's escape until they are soon interrupted by Control. Control orders the two to prevent the Blood Gulch Crew from contacting their armies and plans to use their escape as an advantage. To do this, Control decides to use the Blood Gulch Crew as martyrs by having Felix and Locus report to their respective armies and inform them that the Reds and Blues are dead, in order to push the factions towards one final confrontation. Agreeing with Control's plan, Felix and Locus do what they are told. Transcript Fade in to reveal the Blood Gulch Crew and Emily at Carolina and Epsilon's secret hideout. Carolina's Suppressor is seen in the background. Emily is seen using her medical scanner to treat Carolina's thigh wound. Carolina: How bad is it? PRESENT DAY... Emily: Well, fortunately, he missed your femoral artery. Carolina: That's good. FOREST BASE Emily: (stands) No sweetie, you had a knife inside of you. That's the opposite of good. Carolina: Call me "sweetie" again, and there'll be a knife inside of you. Emily: Oooooh, you're hostile! I'd love to psychoanalyze you. Carolina: (annoyed) The leg, please! Emily: Oh, yes. Be sure not to put any unnatural strain on those muscles. If you reopen the wound, it won't be pretty. Epsilon appears next to Carolina. Epsilon: Great. Hey, way to go, Carolina. Taken out by an oversized steak knife. Carolina: '''Well maybe if someone had remembered to account for hidden blades... '''Epsilon: '''Hey, I'm an A.I., not a babysitter. ''Dr. Grey stands up behind them. '' '''Emily: '''Sooooooooo, there's a tiny ghost man here. Anyone care to introduce me? '''Caboose: '''Oh that's Church. Yeah, he had to leave for a while but I knew he would come back. '''Tucker: '''Bullshit, you were totally depressed. '''Caboose: '''Pssh, ah what?! No! No, Tucker! You're not remembering that right! No, I would not do something like that. I would not spiral downward into an emotional state of evidence and try to fill the remains with a mechanical pet just because I miss Church! Stupid Tucker. '''Emily: '''Oh ''(looks at Carolina) ''forget you, I wanna analyze him. '''Wash: '''Dr. Grey, this is Agent Carolina. She and I were operatives for Project Freelancer. As for Church, he's an artificial intelligence fragment from the same organization. Codename: Epsilon. And to make a long story short, he kind of used to be leader of blue team before I showed up. '''Epsilon: ''(appearing in front of Wash) And tried to murder us. '''Wash: '''That was a misunderstanding. '''Epsilon: '''I know, I'm just sayin', don't gloss over the good parts. '''Tucker: '''At least he didn't abandon us. '''Emily:' (joyfully) Psychoanalyses for everyone! Donut: '''Oh boy, can I go first? I have got a lot of things crammed inside me! '''Sarge: Now hold up just a second. I wanna know what in the name of Benedict Arnold Palmer is going on around here! We've been tricked, we've been backstabbed and we've been quite possibly, bamboozled. Grif: Yeah, and whenever that shit starts happening, it typically means you Freelancers had something to do with it. Carolina: Project Freelancer is gone. We all saw to that. Emily: 'Colorful Space Marines Stop Corruption.' That was the news article Locus brought General Doyle when he suggested we find you. I always thought the title was meant to describe your appearances, but, now I think I get what the writer was going for. Carolina: What I'm saying is that Project Freelancer isn't behind any of this. This is, something else. Tucker: Hmm, the plot thickens. Epsilon: Look, man, after we crashed, Carolina picked up a transmission. A couple of assholes were talking about selling cloaking equipment to another couple of assholes. There was no way we were gonna let that slide. So, she decided to leave, I decided to go with her! Figured you guys would be fine, OK? Tucker: (sarcastic) Oh, yeah, totally. We were totally fine, just doing our thing, hanging out, drinking margaritas, getting captured by evil mercenaries. Grreat time! Epsilon: Ohh, man, Tucker, I am so sorr-, I mean it, my sincerest apologies, I had no idea that you had turned into such a whiny bitch while I was gone. Tucker shoots Epsilon, but the bullet passes through his projection. Epsilon appears before Tucker. Epsilon: And you still haven't grasped the concept of a hologram. Man, you're just having a really tough time today, aren't you, buddy? Simmons: Man, and I thought we had issues. Sarge: Heh, this is better than any daytime television drama. And that's some quality programming. Donut: Maybe Church will turn out to be someone's long-lost brother. Grif: I think we've had enough plot twists for one lifetime. Donut: And his real name is Horatio! Sarge: I'd watch it. Wash: 'Alright enough. Tucker, there's no way they could have known all of this would happen. Right now we need to focus on the bigger issues at hand. Even if Epsilon is being a prick. '''Epsilon: '''Oh, don't you start too. '''Carolina: '''We started investigating. And it didn't take long for us to realise that something was very wrong with this planet. Abandoned cities, Soldiers everywhere. We kept to the shadows and gathered as much intel as we could, and what we found was worse than I had anticipated. '''Wash: '''How so? '''Carolina: '''This third faction on Chorus, these space pirates, have managed to acquire Freelancer equipment and are manufacturing more advanced versions of it on a mass scale. Versions that don't require the assistance of an A.I. '''Simmons: '''But how is that possible? I thought the UNSC confiscated everything Project Freelancer ever created. '''Carolina: '''They did, but then they put those creations on a ship, and that ship crashed here. '''Tucker: '''Wait, what? '''Epsilon: '''Guys, don't you think it's a little weird that our transport vessel also happen to be carrying tons of weapons and vehicles, and that it just so happened to magically crash on a planet in need of those kind of things. '''Wash: '''What exactly are you suggesting? '''Carolina: '''Someone wanted our ship to crash. ''Brief pause. 'Simmons: '''Soooo, what your saying is, there's no way any of us could be responsible for the crash. '''Carolina: '''I..., well..., yes. Why do you ask? ''Cut to the UNSC ship, near the maintenance area. Simmons exits maintenance and is approached by a UNSC spaceship operator. '''Spaceship Operator: Sir, this area is reserved for authorized personnel only. What were you doing in there? Simmons: Oh! Sorry, I just noticed you guys were using a really outdated web browser. I went ahead and updated it for you. Now it's the one NASA uses! Heh, no need to thank me. Spaceship Operator: Those are the ship's navigation systems! You can't just update that stuff! Simmons: Tell me about it! Once I started with the browser, I couldn't stop myself from changing the graphics card too! Spaceship Operator: You WHAT?! Simmons: And the motherboard. And the fan. And- oh hey, by the way! Uh, I'm glad you're here. How do you feel about acrylic window panels? Spaceship Operator: I... Simmons: The answer is, you love 'em. The ship's alarm goes off. Cut back to the forest base. Wash, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Sarge: No reason! Epsilon appears next to Carolina. Epsilon: Uh, you guys are missing the point! Someone managed to ensure that Freelancer equipment made it right here; to this tiny rock in the middle of space. These guys aren't just some-just some asshole raiders and mercenaries; they're organized, and they've managed to work their way into our own forces! Carolina: In short, we have no idea who we can trust until we find the people behind all of this. Tucker: Okay, hold up, aren't we all forgetting something here? Caboose: Ah! Yesterday was Mother's Day. Tucker: There are two armies that are ready to blow each other's brains out thanks to Locus and Felix. We gotta tell them they're being used. Carolina: That's... not going to be easy. Tucker: What do you mean? We've got those teleporter cubes. That's how we got here right? Let's just zap ourselves over to the New Republic. Epsilon: Tucker, we've only got a few of those things left, they're kinda tricky to use, they put an enormous strain on the physical body, which, by the way, all of you have. That's not even the main problem though. Carolina: Those two mercenaries are thorough. They've got some sort of radio jammer set up that only allow broadcasting on certain frequencies, and they monitor all other open channels. Fade to a flashback of Locus arriving at the forest base. He approaches a radio set up nearby. Carolina: (voice over) We tried to contact you when we overheard your radio transmission to Donut from the crash site. Not only did we fail, but Locus managed to trace the call back to this hideout. We were lucky he missed us and I doubt we'll have luck on our side again. Carolina and Epsilon spot Locus near the radio and quickly flee. Fade back to the present. Epsilon: Yeah, and if they've gone through all this trouble to keep their radios quiet, I can guarantee you they're not gonna let you guys within a mile of Doyle or Kimball. If they're not already by their side, then their cloaked space buddies definitely are. Carolina: 'We need more intel. We need the upper hand on these guys before we can even ''think about taking them on again. And to make matters worse, we don't have much time. 'Sarge: '''What makes you say that? '''Carolina: '''We've managed to eavesdrop on a few conversations between the mercenaries and someone calling themselves "Control." They've got plans and protocols for just about everything. And I'm willing to bet they've got one for this. '''Tucker: '''Meaning? ''Epsilon appears in front of Tucker 'Epsilon: '''Look at it this way: eleven people on this planet know what's really going on, and until those eleven people are tracked down and killed, I'm talking about you guys, by the way, there's really only one thing these space pirates can do; And that's to finish what they started. ''Fade to the inside of a compound, where a dead Federal soldier is seen laying against a wall. Felix throws a knife through the Federal soldier's visor. Felix is then seen pacing back and forth behind Locus. '''Felix: (pacing back and forth) Oh, ooohhh, wonderful. Duped by a Freelancer posing as one of our own men. Can you TASTE the irony in that!? Locus: If you've kept your ego under control, they'd be dead by now. Felix: Okay, no, we don't have the facts to prove that, alright? So let's not, y'know, start throwin' blame out, or anything, okay, please? Thank you. You're welcome. Locus: Stop talking. Control begins to speak to Locus and Felix. Control: (voice over) Gentlemen. Though I'm inclined to further chastise you for your most recent failure, I suggest we focus on the opportunity at hand. Felix: And exactly which opportunity is that? Control: The Reds and Blues are missing. Locus: It won't be long before my scout team finds them. Control: Perhaps. But all that truly matters is that you prevent them from making contact with their armies. Felix: We got snipers shadowing the generals as we speak. Control: Marvelous. Then you are to report back to your respective armies, and report the deaths of the Reds and Blues. They will become the martyrs needed to push these people towards one, final confrontation. Do i make myself clear? Fade to Locus and Felix informing Doyle and Kimball, respectively, of the Reds' and Blues' "deaths." At the New Republic, Felix notices Jensen, Smith, Bitters, and Palomo, expressing their distraught. Palomo covers his visor with his hand, Bitters walks off and beats his fists into the air in anger, Jensen lowers her head in grief, which Smith notices. He consoles her as she breaks down on his shoulder. Fade back to the dead Fed at the compound. Felix pulls his knife out of the Fed's visor. Felix: Crystal. Gallery 12 1200002.png 12 1200004.png Blue Team - S12E12.png Red Team S12.png Carolina beginning to inform the Red's and Blue's - S12E12.png 12 1200006.png 12 1200007.png 12 1200008.png 12 1200009.png 12 1200010.png Trivia *This episode was originally entitled, "Reunion," but was soon changed to "The Reunion," possibly to differentiate itself from the Revelation episode of the same name. *Caboose's depression over Epsilon's departure in Season 11 is mentioned in this episode. *This episode reveals that Control is mainly responsible for the crash of the UNSC ship carrying the Reds and Blues on Chorus, in order to obtain the Project Freelancer equipment stored on the ship; although several members of the Blood Gulch Crew also helped cause the ship to crash themselves. **Simmons is also revealed to have been involved in causing the ship to crash by "updating" the ship's navigation system. *Tucker shooting at Epsilon may be a reference to What's the "I" Stand For?, where Carolina did the same thing. *Grif briefly breaks the fourth wall by referencing the series' plot twists, which normally occur at the end of many episodes. *Felix throwing his knife into a dead Federal Army soldier's visor may be a reference to Hit and Run, where he did a similar action to a soldier guarding F.A.C. Outpost 22. *Doyle's forearms have changed from Mark V to Mark VI. *Carolina was incorrectly shown in her Halo 4 armor scheme during the Forest Base flashback, as she obtained her current armor during the time the Reds and Blues were separated. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 12